Twins, we may be
by Kasey1
Summary: Two different mysterious girls appears in both Van and Hitomi\'s dreams. One will lead them to destruction, the other to their destiny. But which one leads which way--or are the they even different paths? *Sorry for not updating!!!!*
1. Default Chapter

Twins we may be 

Twins we may be 

Chapter One- The Draconian Girl 

Part One- Dreams 

(Kasey here. This is my first fanfic, so don't flame me, please! **Hides under the sofa** Hee hee, enjoy!) 

Van knew he was dreaming, so it didn't seem odd that there was a blue-winged Draconian girl giggling at him. She looked remarkably like Hitomi; for all that she had long brown hair and blue eyes. The girl and Hitomi's eyes had the same sparkle though. A glint of blue caught Van's eyes. The girl was wearing a pendant. A pendant identical to the one Hitomi had given him, except for the gem was blue. Seeing that her pendant had caught his eye, the girl laughed. Turning to fly away, she threw the cards she had been holding on to the ground. They were tarot cards, but the pictures were of people Van knew. Himself, Allen, Merle, Millerna, and—Hitomi. 

Van awoke when the girl flew away, heading to the Mystic Moon. Thoughts of his lost love haunted him, and he gained no more sleep even as the first light of dawn spread over the land. 

As Van awoke, the Draconian girl visited Hitomi in her daydreams. Even though she had been silent to Van, she spoke to Hitomi. 

"Hitomi, you have to return to Gaea. The fate of more then one world rests on it." Her blue eyes looked deep into the Hitomi's green ones. "I will help you, when I can. But go to Gaea now! For that is where your destiny awaits!" 

Before Hitomi could say a word, The girl flew away. 

Yep, that's the end of part one. I like writing shorts parts-much easier. Part two will be soon!!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. A Dream?

AN: Ok, sorry if this is horrible. I've been gone for a while, and so I'm stuck in writer's block. Just writing this cuz I actually got reviews for the first chapter!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
-------------------------  
  
The bell woke Hitomi out of her daydreams. "What in the world was that all about?" she muttered as she packed up all her stuff. Shrugging, she decided to forget about it. After all, it wasn't a vision.  
  
*..you must return to Gaia*  
  
*The fate of more then one world rests on it *  
  
It sounded so important.but it wasn't like she could do anything. She didn't know how to get to Gaia. Gods know she would already be there with Van if she did.  
  
*I will help you *  
  
"Well, you said you would help." Hitomi said under her breath, wondering if she really was crazy. She was talking to a blue-winged angel in a daydream. "How do I get back?"  
  
"You follow me."  
  
Suddenly Hitomi was caught in a storm of blue light and was lifted from the ground. When it cleared, Hitomi realized where she was.  
  
"Gaia."  
  
"Lady Hitomi" Hitomi turned to see the blue-eyed girl before her "Be careful. I am not the only one you will see in dreams. Watch what path you take"  
  
Before Hitomi could ask what the girl meant, she was gone. Now Hitomi just had to find out where she was.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
AN: Ugh. . I'll probably rewrite this. Review please!! And no flames! 


	3. A first glimpse at evil

Far away in a distant city, an image of Hitomi was being reflected. The shorthaired girl was looking around her, trying to get her bearings. A young man smiled at the image. "Look around all you want, but you'll never find your way out of the forest." The man turned around, facing a girl who had been standing in the corner. "You do your job well, Kiana. I trust you can carry out the second step as easily?"  
  
The girl nodded, then unfurled her wings, sending feathers to all corners of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Bwahahahaha!!! I leave you all in suspense. Now, who is Kiana????? Short, I know. I'll probably condense all these chapters into one chapter. Lalalala..maybe my muse will strike again in a few minutes. Hee hee!!! -Kasey 


	4. The second angel appears!!!

"Van! Lord Van!" an anxious voice called. Van searched for the source, but could find none.  
  
"Close your eyes!" The same disembodied voice instructed. Sighing, the man complied and was surprised to see when he opened them a young girl. She could have been the twin of the blue-winged Draconian girl, though her eyes and wings were a shade of vivid silver.  
  
"Van, Hitomi is danger! Kai--." She began to say the name, but cut off suddenly. "My twin tricked her, and she is in great peril! Use the pendant to find her, and hurry before it's too late!" Finishing her message, the girl turned and flew away, disappearing as she reached the window.  
  
Van tried to digest what the girl had told him. Hitomi was in danger, and he was assuming that meant she was in Gaea. That was impossible, though. Then again, so were girls with wings appearing and giving cryptic messages.  
  
"I really need to drink more."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, two angels met outside the gardens.  
  
"Kiana, why?" one asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why all the lies?" the first answered, looking her sister in the eye.  
  
"You have served him too! I've seen him giving you orders!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you know how hard it is to disobey him!"  
  
There was a brief pause, and then "You love him, don't you?"  
  
"More then you know."  
  
Yet another pause.  
  
"Then I guess this is the end."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
She put her hand on her little sisters shoulder. "You'll see, Kiana, in due time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hitomi was lost. Utterly, completely lost. She had been walking in hours, yet the forest hadn't changed at all. Suddenly, the forest parted into a clearing. This wasn't so odd, but what was in the center was. A polished stump, like a table, and in the center was a deck of tarot cards.  
  
Walking cautiously toward the stump, Hitomi wondered who would have placed the deck here. Someone who knew about her-and knew she would be here. Picking up the box in one hand, she dumped the contents into the other. Sifting through the cards, she was shocked to find the pictures were not like those on most tarot decks. They were pictures of herself, Merle, Allen, Millerna, even.Van. She stopped to see the last card. The Tower. It showed a building being broken by lightning coming the hands of a Draconian girl.  
  
"She looks like the girl from my dreams, but she's not colored blue." Hitomi said to herself, thinking.  
  
Then, for the second time that day, Hitomi felt herself being lifted the ground and teleported to an unknown destination.  
  
After the girl from the Mystic Moon had disappeared, a lone angel left the outskirts of the clearing, leaving only a single blue feather.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van stared at the pendant Hitomi had given him before she had left.  
  
*Use the pendant! *  
  
Closing his eyes, he focussed on the pendant as Hitomi had once taught him.  
  
*Now concentrate really hard on what you want find. *  
  
The young king could almost hear his love's voice as the memory of that lesson came back. Despite however hard he tried to find her, though, he couldn't. Van could only hope that Hitomi was all right and that he wasn't too late.  
  
********************  
  
AN: Wow, a semi-long chapter!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if this isn't great, I wrote it at 2 am. But I wrote it!!! Please review!!!!! 


End file.
